


Until I'm All Out Of Words

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: But James is stuck in Niki's club, Highschool AU, James is a jock, Launt, M/M, Niki is a nerd, Prompt Challenge WEEK 3, RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE, Rathunt - Freeform, Scrabble Club AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hunt needs to join at least one club to graduate, but the only club still open for membership at the tail-end of the school year is lead by the nerdiest and most annoying person in existence. </p><p>Niki Lauda is the Captain of the Scrabble Team, but there's more to him than the logical and cold scholar everyone thought him to be. And James was going to find out whether he wanted to or not. (Scrabble AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Scrabble Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is Week 3 of my Prompt Challenge.
> 
> {Use Somebody, Kings of Leon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has only 4 months left before he can finally graduate from Highschool, there's only one tiny detail...
> 
> He needs to join a club, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been roaming around   
> Always looking down at all I see 
> 
> {Use Somebody, Kings of Leon}

"James Hunt"

James turned around, coming face to face with the school principal's errant secretary. "Hello, Luca" he grinned, his friends snickering behind him. "James, for the love of God. Call me Mr-" James cut in before the man could finish his sentence.

"Mr. Montezewhatever" his friends laughed a little louder this time which was easily remedied by a quick glare from Luca. "I can't cover for you this time. Mr. Ferrari is pissed." Luca said, with a straight face. James only response was to pat Luca on the back and walk towards his next class.

Needless to say, Luca followed him.

"What is it _this_ time? I got tutoring from Clay and my grades are fine." James relented, swinging his backpack over one shoulder and shoving his free hand in his pocket. He grinned when a girl fainted to his left. Yeah, he still had it. 

"He says you can't graduate without a club." James looked at him questioningly. "But I play football" Luca crossed his arms. 

"Football isn't a valid club, James" James stalked off, walking a little faster. "Fuck off, Luca" he muttered, thinking that would make the man give up.

He didn't.

He grabbed James' shoulder and turned the rebellious teen around. "I have a solution, there's only one club still missing members and they need it to compete inter-school" James' eyes narrowed.

What club wouldn't still have enough members by the home stretch of the school- Oh. _OH._

"No fucking way am I joining the _Scrabble_ Club" James hissed, shoving Luca away from him. 

"You don't even have to play! You just have to go at least seven times and Niki probably won't need you anywa-" James flinched.

 

"Niki _fucking_ Lauda is in the Scrabble club?!"

"Yes" Luca winced inwardly. Maybe mentioning Niki wasn't such a good idea.

"Luca, I can't. I refuse to spend my spare time with that pri-"

"James"

"But he's an assho-"

"James!" Luca smacked the Brit up the head, he swore the boy could be as stubborn as a mule. "It's seven, maybe fourteen hours with Lauda. Just fourteen hours and you can be rid of him forever" Luca reasoned.

James seemed to contemplate this before answering. "This will allow me to graduate?" Luca nodded vigorously, done with dealing with the Brit. "I'll do it, but the Rat better not piss me off" James said, entering his Sixth Period Physics Class. 

Only a few hours before club time with Niki Lauda, the smartest and most _annoying_ little shit in Scuderia Academy.

"Who knows, maybe you'll even become friends" 

James laughed, not even looking back as he slammed the door in Luca's face, ignoring the looks he got from the students already seated in the classroom.

There is no way in hell he is getting along with Niki Lauda, no chance in hell.

 


	2. II: The Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' first day as a member of the Scrabble Club doesn't end as badly as he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.
> 
> {Use Somebody, Kings of Leon}

James arrives at the club room - an ill lit old English Classroom with a squeaky rolling chalk board they were using to keep score - five minutes late earning a glare from none other than genius Austrian extraordinaire. 

Niki Lauda, better known as the Rat.

"You're late, asshole" the Austrian hissed, reminding James why he hated him.

"Why thank you for reminding me, Rat. An absolute pleasure to see you as well." James plopped down in one of the empty seats and shoved his headphones onto his head, watching a video on his cellphone.

Before Senna could even round the first corner he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

It was Niki.

"What?" James asked irritably. 

"You have to write your name on the attendance sheet" he said, as a matter-of-factly.

James glared at the Austrian before setting his phone down and ripping the sheet from Lauda's grasp and signing it as he stood, borrowing a black pen he took from one of the Freshmen who just so happened to be young heartthrob Francois Cevert.

_'So the kid was a part of the Scrabble Club, Jackie might want to know that.'_  James made a mental note to tell his friend about it later. It was rather peculiar to see him there but at least one good thing came from joining the lamest club in the school.

James decided to scribble the number of the team's assigned over-all head on his hand for good measure. At least James' knew who to call if he and Niki finally **did** come to blows.

When James returned to his seat from returning the pen he eye'd Lauda whose usually serious expression was fixated on James' iPhone.

"It's Portugal, 1984"

Niki's gaze snapped up to meet James' eyes for the first time, James' sudden appearance startling him.

James has never realized how unnaturally blue Niki's eyes were, not dissimilar to his own but with a sort of spark James had never really known about when he was teasing the brunette. It was distracting.

"Alain Prost won that year" Niki frowned, as if the very fact offended him. "Don't like Prost very much?" James laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets out of habit.

"I could have beaten him"

James blinked at the other boy for a while before laughing, the embarrassed look on Niki's face only making him laugh even more.

"Why are you laughing?!" he demanded, crossing his arms a tad petulantly. James rubbed his face with his hands and grinned at Niki.

"Nothing. I never thought we'd have anything in common, is all" the room went silent before the other students went back to their silent matches, muttering all the while.

"That's because you don't know me very well, Hunt" Niki rolled his eyes, his overbite showing as his lips curved in a slight smile.

James must have been crazy because for a moment he had thought the overbite  _endearing_. He shook himself out of his treacherous thoughts and grinned.

"I guess we will have to remedy that, then. If we have to be on the same team, right  _darling_?" he purred, holding a hand out to Niki.

The Austrian blushed and muttered curses in what James assumed was German but accepted the proffered hand nonetheless.

"Don't push your luck, Hunt" Niki hissed before going back to his match with Ronnie Peterson.

James scoffed, returning his gaze to his cellphone.

This was going to be more interesting than he thought, and he wasn't talking about the race with Prost because he agreed with Niki on that at the very least.

He probably  _could_  have beaten Prost.

But James would  **definitely**  have beaten Niki. 


End file.
